Welcome to the host club!
by Beth.H96
Summary: All your favourite characters in a series of stories! A new girl: Samantha Hashimi, is accepted to Ouran Academy, a series of events occur and the host club have to help Samantha get through it.


1: Welcome to the Host Club!

"So, you're saying that my daughter passed the exam to get into Ouran?" my father asked.

"That's right Mr Hashimi, your daughter is the biggest exception Ouran have had, we don't know how she managed to do it, but she got 99% of the questions correct!"

I walked into Mrs Katsuga's office, she's one of the four highest members of staff at Ouran, "I wouldn't say exception, it's only a school entry exam," I said buttoning up my shirt, I had to wear a boys uniform, neither me or my dad could find a girls uniform.

"I almost mistook you for a boy then," said my father scratching his head,

"Father, you're not exactly helping me boost my self-confidence," I turned and looked in the mirror, "then again, I guess I do look like a boy."

"Oh Samantha, did you forget our chat from this morning and last night? I told you to ignore what people say and think about you, you got this far on your own and with everything going on at home..." my father paused after he saw my facial expression, I ran out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

"Samantha! Come back! I didn't mean anything by it!" Shouted my father, "I'm sorry, she's very sensitive when it comes to home," Mrs Katsuga turned to face my father, "So I can see, if I'm to know what mustn't be said to her, I could do with being told why she's sensitive to home life."

My father sighed and pulled out a photograph of my mother, he kept it in his wallet, but this was the first time he'd ever taken it out, "You see, Samantha's mother left earlier this year, it was after her mother and me had an argument about money and Samantha, she overheard us talking about it, then her mother walked out on us both and now, just because of that argument, Samantha thinks that it's her fault, that's why she's not as confident as she used to be," Mrs Katsuga took one good look at the picture and asked, "She's not confident because she thinks people will judge her," Mrs Katsuga held her head high, "I can relate to her, my mother did exactly the same to me, my father and my 3 other siblings, atleast if she needs someone to talk to, without feeling like she'll be judged by it, she can always come talk to me."

(meanwhile)

I had run as far as I could and it led me straight to an old music room.

Upon opening the door, I saw six very smart boys.

In perfect unison they all spoke, "Welcome," I smiled and then a small boy, with blonde hair and big puppy dog eyes said, "a boy?" my eyes filled with rage and my ears steamed, "I'M NOT A BOY!" I screamed.

Three of the boys jumped behind a bright red sofa, whereas the other three just went white with shock.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to shout," I said backing away towards the door.

"Sensitive type? I understand, it's common when boys see _us, _their hearts filled with jealousy," once again, I had to turn away to keep my rage contained, trying so hard to be as calm as could be, I turned back, "I'm not a boy, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Explain to me then, if you're not a boy, why are you wearing a male uniform?" asked a tall, dark-haired boy, he was wearing glasses and every so often he would push them higher up to sit in between his dark eyes, "Well, it's the only uniform that me and my father could find, all the girls uniforms had sold out."

A blonde-haired boy pushed his way past the other boys to get a closer look at me, he stared right at me and as he stared longer, he leant further over me until I felt like an ant bowing down before his queen, I stuttered, feeling so awkward, he stopped staring and whipped his bright, perfectly conditioned hair, "forgive me, this is the host club or Ouran Accademy and I am the King, but you can call me Tamaki," just as Tamaki clutched my hand, a boy who was obviously a twin, put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "Umm, boss, don't you think that your taking this king title a little bit too seriously," he asked.

"Of course not Hikaru, why it is only one of my many titles, yet sadly I have no queen to share it with," Tamaki went into a depression state, he sat in the corner of the room, "Oh come on boss, I know you like Haruhi but obviously Arai was closer to her than you were," said another, he must of been the second twin.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, don't you think it better that, being a host club, we don't depress Tamaki and instead hospitalise our guest, maybe trade a uniform with her current one?"

"Honey, Mori, fetch the spare girls dress from the cosplay closet."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at the boy, "Hey, Kyoya? Are you alright?" asked Kaoru, Kyoya smiled and nodded, then left without another word.

Hikaru helped me up off the floor and then both him and Kaoru showed me to a table, "So..." said Hikaru, "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Samantha," I smiled and then Kyoya returned, he handed me some clothes and politely told Hikaru to take me to the changing rooms, with a very polite gesture, Hikaru led me to the changing rooms.

through some more doors to get changed.

I'd slipped into the dress and was just about to tie a bow around my waist, then I suddenly had a coughing fit and with each cough, a tiny bit of blood followed.

I coughed for ten minutes solid and when I finished, I collapsed, becoming a heap on the floor, blood was still dripping from my mouth every so often.

"Samantha? Can I come in?" asked Hikaru, when he didn't get a reply, he led himself in, upon seeing me in a heap, without thinking twice, he rang an ambulance

(Back at the host club)

"They've been gone for quite a while don't you think?" asked Kaoru... Suddenly four paramedics burst in, they hurried into the changing rooms, carrying a stretcher and a medical bag.

Tamaki closed the host club for a while and they all followed the paramedics, by the time they arrived, I had mass amounts of blood overflowing from my mouth.

"Oh my god! What the f*** happened?" screamed Kaoru, Hikaru was looking at me, crying ever so quietly, "I...I don't know," he replied.

As Kaoru comforted Hikaru, I was lifted ever so carefully onto a stretcher, but due to the whole blood loss situation, I had to lie face down so as not to drown in my own blood.

Tamaki searched the area by where I was lay, he was looking for things that could have caused me to collapse, he found nothing but blood, "Is this Samantha's blood Hikaru?" he asked, studying the blood droplets, Hikaru nodded and stepped into the ambulance with two paramedics, "are you going with her?" asked Kaoru, Hikaru nodded and then the doors closed and we set off for the hospital.

It was the next morning that I woke up, even though I was still weak, I could still just about sit up in the bed.

"Hikaru?" I said in a gaspy voice, Hikaru turned to look at me,

"Samantha! Thank God that you're alright!" he said hugging me, "the doctors found out what happened to you,"

"Well what did happen to me?" I asked with anticipation, I wanted to know exactly what was wrong with me in the first place, "right, you formed something on an artery in your neck, the doctors didn't state what it actually was, but anyway, when you first coughed it caused it to burst which then punctured your artery, causing it to bleed in little quantities."

"Did anyone let my father know?" I asked rubbing my neck, Hikaru shook his head.

Tamaki wandered in followed by Kaoru, "We managed to get hold of Mr Hashimi, but he wouldn't speak, he hung up and then sent us a message," he said whilst handing us his phone, I opened the message and read out loud, "I have left to live what's rest of my life in peace, Samantha must get on without any contact or intereference from me, if it's isn't too much to ask, I would like you and your friends to take care of her, Mr Hashimi," I sighed, "looks like he figured it out, after all this time, he was always oblivious to me,"

"What do you mean Sam?" asked Kaoru, with another sigh and a deep breath, I said,

"earlier this year, my mother and father had an argument, about money and me, she left without another word, and it's my fault that she left, everyday I would stay out and not return until late, then I'd sleep and once I woke up I'd go out again, he must of seen what it was doing to me, staying in a house where my parents had arguments over me, that must of been why he left," I said ashamed of what my feelings had done to my father, "I knew he would sooner or later."

"I won't go home now, looks like I have to move again," Hikaru hugged me and then shook his head, "By move you mean house? Right?" he said in denial, I shook my head, sighed and said, "I'll have to move school aswell, with no relatives living near Ouran, there's no way I can stay there."

Moments later, a surgeon, accompanied by a nurse, entered the room, he was carrying charts of x-rays and data on my condition.

"Miss Hashimi, I am Doctor Mitskuni, I have been assigned to your surgery procedure, it will take time and a lot of precision in order for us to succeed, if we cannot meet the requirements, then I am afraid to say that this could end badly," I nodded, I understood what could happen, but I knew full well that they would attempt to ensure that I am kept in good condition.

As I was having my operation, Tamaki was on his phone to Kyoya.

"Kyoya! She has absolutely nowhere to go, and now she has no family either, what else is she supposed to do?"

Kyoya sighed down the phone, "Well, I guess she can stay at my second home, located right ext to Ouran, there also happen to be eight bedrooms."

"Well..." Tamaki paused, "I guess it'd be better for Samantha, we could keep a close eye on her, infact..." he quickly hung up on Kyoya and shouted, "Hikaru arrange everyone you can for a house party at Kyoya's 2nd home, we're moving in!"

It was a further 3 days before I was given clearance, Hikaru came to pick me up from the hopsital, he brought Kaoru with him and we drove off in a limo.

"So... where are we going?" I asked suspiciously, I knew all too well that I had absoltely nowhere

to go, but I definetely wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

My eyes, closed and covered, my hands gripped firmly and I was walked through endless amounts of rooms, everywhere I walked I could hear doors slamming, yet I was still oblivious as to where I actually was.

"Can I open them yet?" I asked impatiently, Kaoru took hsi hands from off my eyes and Hikaru let go of my hands, "ok, you can open them now," upon opening them, I saw bright lights and the other members of the host club, "Welcome home Samantha!" I began to tear and then I was bombarded by all the others, Hikaru was first to hug me though.

After about 10minutes, Hikaru slipped away to his bedroom, I decided that as it was sort of like a welcome home party for all of us, I'd go searching for him.

"Hikaru?" I shouted down the corridor, I gained no reply and so carried on walking.

After I'd walked another 4 doors down, I came across Hikaru's bedroom (knew this because there was a massive sign saying 'HIKARU'S BEDROOM'), I knocked lightly incase he was sleeping and again gained no reply, so entered, as I walked in the lights were off and it looked as though he was in bed, I creeped over and set on the bed, "Hikaru?" I whispered, yet again, no reply, so I tore back the covers and there were pillows, I jumped back, wondering where he was, then I went to run out of the room, instead I ran into Hikaru, ramming him into the ground.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Hikaru! Here..." I held out my hand, "let me help you up," he smiled, clutched my hand and I pulled him up off the ground, "Samantha, it's fine, but why are you in my room?" I hesitated a minute then explained about looking for him, "Oh, I see, worried about me?" I smiled, "maybe a little bit, I wondered why you'd dissapeared, so why did you?" He sat on the bed after turning the light on, "well, I feel slightly clostrophobic when I'm in a small-ish room with so many people," I smiled and sat next to him, getting maybe slightly too close to him in one move.

"You should come back down there, I'm gonna have to go back down before people get worried," as I got up from the bed, Hikaru grabbed my wrist, "please don't go," I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, unfortuneately Kaoru intruded and interrupted us, "Hikaru have you heard?" Hikaru shook his head, "What?" Kaoru showed Hikaru and me a text from Haruhi Fujioka, "She's coming back to Ouran?" Hikaru screamed in suprise, " But why?" Kaoru shrugged, he was just as confused as Hikaru, "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
